friend through it all
by heather1117
Summary: Tony Stark and Bruce Wayne has been friend since they were kids. Will they make it through all the struggle they come across? Will the stay friends through all their fights? Will they always protect each other? (sorry, I suck at summaries, but please read and review if you like u also first fanfic so plz be gentle)
1. prologue

A six year-old Tony sat in the limo staring emptily at the many trees flying past the window. As each bare trees flew past he longed to be home with Jarvis more and more. He's not important, not worthy, not even wanted by his own freaking-parents! Tony's just nothing. He's just brought along to these events so the Starks can keep up their stupid 'perfect family' routine, but if only...if only people could see through all those lies, and see the fake smiles, pleading eyes, and smudged make up, you'd see how fucked up it all is.

Tony took a quick glance over to his mother and Howard- he lost his father since his first broken bone. Howard was straightening his cuffs staring straight forward into nothing. Probably thinking of perfect lies to make any man envious. Meanwhile his mother, Maria, was fiddling with her diamond covered ring with a hint of a drunken glaze in eyes that will no doubt grow till she's passes out.

The car finally came to a stop a and his mother got out quickly so Howard could give Tony "the talk". The man snapped his full attention to his son and grabbed the stripped red and gold tie around his neck.

"Listen here you little shit. You will not ruin this for us! I have spent the last couple months trying to get Thomas Wayne to make this deal and I will Not have this night ruined by your stupidly. So remember, don't speak unless spoken too, be respectful, don't slouch, don't ask for anything, stay out of the way, don't wonder off, and smile." He spat out harshly watching Tony with disgust and hatred.

Tony looked straight into Howard's brown eyes with his own and gave the most painfully fake smile he could muster "Of course, father." His tone was bland with a hint of sarcasm that luckily the older man didn't detect.

"Also you know what to tell people about the 'accident'" Oh, right the 'accident' with Tony's newest robot and now the four stitches on his right hand. When will Tony learn he can never make Howard proud. It doesn't matter if it's a circus board at age four or a special machine to hold the man's scotch, Tony will always be a disappointment.

"I cut my hand in the workshop" the brown hair man gave a curt nod and left.

When Tony got out of the limo he immediately had to repress the urge to start shivering. If only Howard would him a stupid jacket or even a scarf, but no, 'Stark men are made of iron'.

'Why does the Wayne annual party have to be a Christmas one?' He thought looking at all the bright lights and greedy-happy people in disdain. He spotted Howard giving him a threatening gaze so quickly caught up and stepped into the beautiful Wayne mansion.

An hour went by following Howard, letting him introduce his son, listening him tell lie after lie of their 'perfect little family', and watching him shoot drink after drink down his throat. Tony thought he was finally too drunk to notice him slip away for a way for a few minutes.

The little chestnut hair boy walked outside and glared at all the families. The children being warmed up by their parents with real smiles and happy eyes. The worst were the parents who coddle their kids with proud expression. That reflection, that stupid, idiotic fucking reflection in their eyes that told you your worth a damn. Oh God, he hated it all.

He found a beautiful spot on a hill away from people, and could see the moon reflect off the pool below. Sitting there for awhile shivering mindlessly, daydreaming about his machine he was working on before they took him away. 'DUM-E's gonna like me when he's finished, right? What if he's gonna be as broken and useless as I am? What if Howard is right and it's just a piece of junk that will 'cause more disappointment? What if I will never stop being a disappointment? What if I won't be able to do anything well? What if I'm always worthless? What if-what if-'he started hyperventilating, tears started clinging to the corner of his brown eyes as he went in a loop of what ifs.

A jacket suddenly fell into his shoulders followed by small arms hugging him tight.

"It's Ok, it's Ok. Just breath, you safe." A young voice rambled in his ear. Tony started to calm down while the kid rubbed circles on his back. Once calm enough he turned to find who that helpful young voice belonged too. He was a young boy around seven with slick raven black hair, concerned greenish-blue eyes, and relaxed smile.

"Yeah... yeah, I'm fine kid. What are you doing way up here?" Tony asked confused as to why someone was concerned for him. He wasn't worth his care and didn't want his pity.

The kid took the spot next to Tony on the grass watching the moons reflection. "First of all, I'm not a kid. I might be older than you and secondly, I should be asking you that. Your the one in the middle of a mansion, freezing, and having a panic attack." He said with a raised brow.

The Stark kid just looked down, grasping the small jacket on his shoulders. "I just...just had to get away, you know?" The raven haired kid nodded then stood up from the ledge, and held a hand out to Tony to grab. Once he took the older kid's hand, he was hoisted up so he could look up at the one inch height difference.

Tony mumbled 'thanks' and as they started to walk away from the edge he got a great idea. "Hey, wanna go swimming."

The taller kid stared at him like he grew a second head. "You know it's the middle of winter right? And weren't you just freezing to death before I found you." Tony just rolled his eyes.

"Not to death, and come one live a little." Tony started running to the edge.

"KID!" The raven haired kid ran after him."I'M NOT A KID!" Tony yelled as he jumped off the ledge with the boy right behind. While falling he stuck a hand out to the other boy.

"TONY STARK!" Tony screamed through the freezing, whipping air.

"BRUCE WAYNE!" Bruce screamed back taking Tony's hand as they plunged into the arctic temperatures of the huge pool.


	2. That jacket looks good on you

_Disclamier: I don't own **ANYTHING**_ but if i did then you can count on lots of angst.

* * *

Tony and Bruce swam to the edge of the pool and hopped out just in time for a gust of wind to hit them. The brown eyed boy gave a cheeky smile to the greenish eyed one.

"S-see I-I told y-you, you'd live a l-little." Tony said through his chattering teeth.

"Y-yeah b-but now w-we have hy-hyperthermia, you I-idiot." They both stared at each other through their chatters and shivers till they burst into laughter. Once calmed down Tony tried to remember the last time he laughed that hard, or ever. Then he notices something. Something amazing. He has a real smile! Not a fake, forced, or media but a real, happy smile. He just can't help but wonder what that nagging feeling like he forgot-

"Anthony" Howard hissed, seething though his teeth. Once Tony heard his hissed name it hit him like a semi. Stiffly, he turned to face the drunken man that used to be his father. Facing Howard he noticed the red tint on his face, visibly shaking shoulders, and drunken haze in his eyes.

"Go out front and wait, I'll deal with you later." He spoke calmer but his voice still showing the anger bubbling underneath.

Tony's fearful eyes glanced over to Bruce, who was watching the six year-old in sympathy. "Yes father." His weak, shaking limbs struggles to get off the ground. Bruce tried to help but he just shook his head, mumbling sorry. If Bruce helped then Tony would probably do something to make this all worse.

Once he was stable enough to stand he wobble his way to the front of the mansion. As he wobbled he ignored all the people staring and the multiple stumbles and falls he endeared though the trip. The journey to the front of the mansion was over and he found the perfect place to hide and wait for his 'parents'.

While waiting to leave he started thinking about all the trouble he caused for Bruce. How he should just stop trying to make friends. It always just ends up horribly with him, all alone in a dark room with no one to care.

The wind started to pick up so Tony took the wet jacket around his shoulders in a death grip. The jacket was still wet and cold like the rest of him but was oddly comforting. Wait- jacket? Where did the jacket come fro-

Oh

Oooh shit

Immediately he yanked the jacket off and held it arms length to excess the damage. The jacket was still dripping pool water but maybe he could fix it? Taking a good, long look he concluded that it was ruined. Bruce was going to kill him... Really slowly.

'Way to make friends, Tony. Ruin the lives of everyone who tries to help you. Like you ruin everything else.' He thought to himself sadly.

A warm, fluffy white towel caught him by surprise as it suddenly fell on top his head. Reaching up and plucking the towel off his brown hair he turn to see who brought it to him. He saw Bruce standing next to an older man in an expensive suit.

"I hope you and young master had fun, but I would recommend that next time you don't freeze yourselves." His British accent was so welcoming it reminded Tony of Jarvis. He stuck a hand out with hot cocoa in it to the young boy "Alfred Pennyworth, butler and caretaker of the Waynes." Tony took the steaming mug out of the butler's hands "T-Tony Stark and t-thanks." He shook the butler's hand and took a giant gulp to feel the warm liquid run down his throat.

Once he felt warm enough guilt started to fill him up and he squeezed the hand holding Bruce's jacket a little harder. Taking a deep breath he awkwardly lifted up the wet jacket up to face Bruce. Not able to look Bruce in the face yet he stared at the ground.

"I'm so, so, so sorry. I'll buy you a new one. I'll give you one of mine. I'll- I'm just-...sorry." The last word was barely a whisper but still could be heard. Taking every bit of courage he had he looked Bruce in the face expected to see the anger, disappointment, and hatred. What he didn't expect was to see and hear was mirthful amusement and a light-hearted chuckle come from the older boy.

"Oh it's completely fine, I have a ton of jackets. How about you take it home and keep it. It'll be your own souvenir to remember the fun on what would've been a boring event and the day we met. You really made this a great night, Tony" He held out his with a piece of paper in it. " I hope we can still be friends if your up for it."

Tony, standing there gaping like a fish was trying to believe this all was happening. That Bruce still wanted to be friends with him. Him. The ruined of lives. The destroyer of things. The useless thing taking up space and time.

Hesitantly, he took two fingers and went to grab the small folded paper but paused for a second. His hand almost grazing the paper and his heart beating he waited for this to all just 'poof' into smoke or Bruce yanking it back and this all to be some kind of joke. After the second passed and nothing happened, he retreated his hand with the paper firmly in his grasp.

"T-thank you" Tony shuddered, staring at the paper with wide unblinking eyes in disbelief, not able to believe all this was happening.

How and why isn't Bruce mad. He basically ruined the party, probably got him in trouble, and ruined his clothes but instead of getting mad and hitting and screaming. Instead of all that he offered friendship, his own jacket, and even a warm towel. Now Tony was defiantly confused.

Looking over to see Alfred's bright smile let one of his own welcome itself onto his face. Bringing the cold, wet, raven colored jacket and folded, crisp paper to his chest he couldn't help watery tears well up in his eyes. Quickly wiping them away he looked up to see his mother stumbling a bit next to Howard with the Wayne adults walking in front.

"I think that there's no harm done here that a nice cup of hot, steaming Cocoa can't fix." Thomas said in a mirthful tone.

"Well, I think my son's pretty tired from his...adventure." Howard glanced over to Tony," we should probably get going. It was a pleasure being here, and I still hope our deal is on."

"Yes, Mr. Stark, the deal is still on and I hope you have a great rest of the night, and come back anytime."

Tony took the towel off head and took one last sip of the rest of the cocoa and gave them to the butler. After the British butler gave a small nod of thanks the small boy turned to the older one," I'll be sure to text you whenever I can." He whispered and made sure Howard didn't hear and luckily he didn't. However he did make his way over and but his strong hand on Tony's shoulder and gave a tight enough squeeze to leave a bruise.

The whole Stark family gave polite smiles to the Waynes and any one else that looked their way while walking to the car. They walked up to the black-slightly sparkly-limo that pulled up and through the door a raven skinned man held open.

Once they were inside and the door closed with a soft click Howard immediately backhanded Tony across the face.

*smack*

The six year old just face the way his head got smacked and stiffen as he tried his best to ignore the red hot pain and the blaring ringing in his ears. Staying as emotionless as he could, he turned his head to the window enough to watch the trees but not enough to see the red hand print in the reflection.

"I'm dealing with you later. I just- I can't..." He gave a long irritated sigh, "I'm not drunk enough for this." Pinching the bridge of his nose he leaned against his mother, whom past out after they had gotten in the car.

Tony knew it was best to stay quiet so he kept his gaze on the trees flying past. Bruce's jacket was being cradled by his chest he stared down, memorizing the number of his friends 'He'll find out who you really are. Your going to scare him off like everyone else. Then you'll still be Tony stark, the lonely little boy with only machines for a family.' The little voice echoed in his head but he just shook it off because at least now he has a friend. A real person who actually cares.

A small smile ghosted onto his face as he thought about all that happened that night. One thought kept stinging every time it popped into his mind.

'How long will he last'


	3. But it's going to be so borring

Bruce's POV

Bruce took a deep breath as he checked his watch "7:57, three more minutes till a ton of irritating, boring people come flooding into the mansion." he spoke to himself, listening to the ticks of the old grandfather clock in the room.

"Would you please and try to have fun this time, young master." The young boy jumped at the voice that belong to his beloved butler, Alfred.

"How do I have fun when everyone of these are so boring. Even the kids a boring, and they only talk to me because I'm a Wayne they don't even try to get to know me. Why are we even doing another party?" The pleading puppy dog look would have made a lesser man give in, but unfortunately for Bruce, Alfred was certainly not a lesser man.

"Because, he Master Bruce, the winds are very outgoing and caring people that shows that shows that with their parties." Alfred stated while walking towards the front doors of the mansion, "also let you know and remember to have fun in even try to make a friend." He came to the door and opened it as the grandfather clock in the room hit 8 O'clock.

*bong*

As quickly as the doors open, a swarm of rich suits and dresses filled up the huge ballroom. With a miserable sigh he walked into the crowd of greedy piranhas and introduced himself to each and everyone.

After around 30 minutes or so of introducing and dull conversations someone caught his eye. A five or six-year-old wandering and dodging anyone who tried to make conversation or got in his way. But what peaked Bruce's interest wasn't that a kid was walking around, instead it was that he seemed to be determined to get away. Determined to get far away from the troubles that seem to be hunting him, while any other child would be determined to find their parent.

Deciding to follow, Bruce stayed far enough away so the boy wouldn't know he had acquired a temporary stalker. He did stay close enough to watch where the boy was so deemed to take himself.

Following the little brown haired boy through the huge oak doors that passed him into the freezing, December night. The kid finally stopped his stroll on the very edge of a cliff. A cliff that lets you feel as though the gods and the stars and the moon itself was there to protect you and only you. And the best part is the breathtaking view of the moon-reflected waters below that makes you feel as though you were staring into the soul, and beauty of another world. Of course this was Bruce's favorite spot at the whole property.

Hiding behind a tree, he watched with intense curiosity of what he would do all alone, in the middle of some strangers mansion. Bruce was greatly surprised when the boy suddenly fell to the ground in the hyperventilating fit.

Immediately, not knowing what to do, Bruce ran up to the hyperventilating boy, and quickly put his jacket on his shivering form. The next thing he knew, his arms are tightly wrapped around this quivering boys frame in a hug.

"It's ok, it's ok. Just breath, you safe." Bruce muttered hoping it would soothe him. After a while of rubbing his back and rambling, he felt the little boy control his breathing and calm to a stutter. He was shocked out of his relief when he felt movement and before he knew it he was face-to-face with the six-year-old boy with slightly curly brown hair, tear-welled, puffy chestnut eyes, tear-stained, red tinted cheeks, and a confused frown on his face.

"Yeah... yeah, I'm fine kid. What are you doing way up here?" Bruce was pissed. He was not a kid. 'Who did this kid Think he was? Asking where I was here, well he probably does he even know where he is.' He thought with a bit of irritation as he sat next to the boy.

"First of all, I'm not a kid. I might be older than you and secondly, I should be asking you that. Your the one in the middle of a mansion, freezing, and having a panic attack." Bruce stated with a raised brow.

The curly haired boy looked to the ground with his little fists grasping Bruce's jacket till his knuckles were white.

"I just...just had to get away, you know?"Bruce nodded slowly, remembering the determination in his eyes to get out of the mansion. Getting up from the ledge he held a hand out for the younger kid to grab. Once their hands locked he hoisted the brown eyed boy up and found him to be one inch smaller.

Bruce heard an almost in inaudible 'thanks' as they started walking away but stopped in his footsteps once he heard the young voice speak, "Hey, want to go swimming?"

Staring at the younger child like he grew giant mushroom on top of his head. He spoke slowly and matter-of-factly, "You know it's the middle of winter right? And weren't you just freezing to death before I found you." The boy just rolled his brown eyes.

"Not to death, and come one live a little." The six-year-old started running to the edge.

In the moment of panic, Bruce ran after him "KID!" He screamed trying to get the kid to stop. It was too late, he jumped off the edge while yelling back, "I'M NOT A KID!"

Once again, in the panic he jumped off the cliff after him. On the way down the boy's stuck out his small hand while the other held onto the jacket about to fly a small frame.

"TONY STARK!" He screams is the wind. 'Huh, I always knew strokes are crazy. Now I can have first-hand experience in the insane family My parents told me about' Bruce mused taking Tony's hand.

"BRUCE WAYNE!" He screamed as the plunge into the waters.

They both popped their heads out of the freezing waters and took in much-needed oxygen. Bruce felt as though the coldness from the waters sucked out every last bit of breath that they tried and tried to breathe back in.

After what felt like an eternity they finally got to the edge of the pool and hopped out. Right as they hopped out a guest of wind hit their freezing bodies that made them shiver harder at the cold.

Bruce gave an unimpressed look at Tony's cheeky smile. "S-see I-I told y-you, you'd live a l-little." Tony said in a shattering, shivering mess.

"Y-yeah b-but now w-we have hy-hyperthermia, you I-idiot." Greenish-blue eyes locked with chestnut brown ones till they both just suddenly burst into laughter. After letting all their hysterical laughing calm to soft chuckles, Bruce couldn't help but smile at the bright, animated smile on that once tear-stained face.

Looking around, Bruce saw people watching them with curiosity because they must've heard the commotion. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a man walking closer. He was visibly shaking with rage, of red tent that burnt his face and no doubt blinded his calm vision along with the drunken gauze it mixed with. Bruce knew this was Howard Stark from old photos he found in his parents office.

"Anthony." Bruce saw the fear and hatred that sparked into the young boy's eyes when he heard his name hissed with fury.

Tony's father shut his eyes and took a deep breath in. "Go out front and wait, I'll deal with you later." His words were, but still held anger within.

When Tony glanced to Bruce he saw the fear in those big, chestnut eyes before they completely dulled. "Yes father." All emotions he once had: fear, hatred, curiosity, and happiness was all whipped clean leaving a blank, emotionless canvas.

Tony struggled to get up with his limbs still shaking from the freezing water that already crystallized onto Bruce and Tony's clothes and skin. Bruce tried to help, but just got turned down with a mumbled 'sorry'.

Once Tony was up Bruce could only watch as he stumbled in wobbled his way to the front. As he faded into the distance Bruce turn back to the older Stark to find his beloved butler standing with a warm towel and a cup of steaming, hot chocolate. Gladly taking the cup and drinking half of it in a mighty gulp to feel the warm liquid run through his throat warming him up. Finishing the cup Bruce took the help of Alfred to get onto his feet.

"Thanks Alfred." He traded the cup for the towel and dried off best he could.

"I know I told you to have fun and make friends, but I wasn't expecting you to go to the extreme." The middle-age man told the young boy in a amused tone.

Bruce just shrugged up to the older man. "Well, what can you expect from the Starks except for the extreme." He smirked up at his caretaker but it died down as soon he started hearing apologizing and promises. Turning to the noise he found most of the people gone back too the party but Tony's mom and dad were talking to Bruce's parents.

"We should probably get you some new clothes and clean you up." The British voice startle him out of his focus on that other adults. Bruce just nodded in reply and walked back into the mansion.

"I think there's more to him, Alfred. More than what they tell everyone. That light in peoples eyes were dulled to almost nothing in his. I wouldn't even know he had that light if I hadn't seen it for for that split second when he smiled. And that smile it look like he's never smiled before. Like he was surprised that he was actually happy." Bruce ranted to his Butler all the way to his room and while he changed.

"Maybe all he needs is a friend. Maybe he's like you. Spending so much time with people only for him to realize that they see is money and power and never truly sees him for who he truly is." Alfred towed his young sire as they walk down to the kitchen. Bruce thought about it as they walked into said room and quickly took a paper and pen and scribble down his seven digit number.

Looking back, he so Alfred holding another towel and a cup of delicious hot chocolate that could certainly warm anyone up on the coldest day.

Walking to the front of the mansion they found Tony barely standing, hiding in between two trees. Bruce saw him holding up the jacket he borrowed.

'Tony really needs the cheering up, doesn't he?'Bruce took the towel from Alfred and draped it over the younger boys head.

Immediately he squirmed and yanked off the towel and turned to face his is his assaulter and his butler.

"I hope you and young master had fun, but I would recommend that next time you don't freeze yourselves. Alfred Pennyworth, butler and caretaker of the Waynes." He told the young boy and held out the cup of hot liquid that the kid gladly took into his own hands.

"T-Tony Stark and t-thanks." Once Tony took a couple gulps of his drink, he started to fidget. Bruce frowned at that, not knowing what he's done to make it to the other boy couldn't even look him in the face.

Slowly Tony lifted Bruce's soaking, freezing, and ruined jacket up to its owner. Then he started to ramble frantically still keeping his eyes on the ground. "I'm so, so, so sorry. I'll buy you a new one. I'll give you one of mine. I'll- I'm just-...sorry."The last word of his rambling was barely a whisper but it cause Bruce a chuckle. Tony looked up confused but the other boy didn't know why he was so worked up because it was just a jacket. Just a plain, old (expensive) jacket.

"Oh it's completely fine, I have a ton of jackets. How about you take it home and keep it. It'll be your own souvenir to remember the fun on what would've been a boring event and the day we met. You really made this a great night, Tony" Bruce held up the paper he scribbled his number on.

"I hope we can still be friends if your up for it." He stayed a bit teasingly.

Tony look completely shocked for a while then very slowly and hesitantly reached up for it. Pausing for a second before taking the crisp paper causing Bruce to frown and think about how much trust he has for people.

"T-thank you." The curly haired boy stuttered in disbelief.

'What happened to you. You believe something as simple as exchange of information to really happen.' Bruce thought to himself, determine the saw the new Mystery he decided take up.

Tony took the jacket that has been newly redeemed as his close to his chest and quickly whipped away the tears threatening to fall.

Bruce watched as Tony's parents and his own came out of the distance and walked towards their kids.

"I think that there's no harm done here that a nice cup of hot, steaming Cocoa can't fix." Bruce's father said smiling down at the two boys.

"Well, I think my son's pretty tired from his...adventure." Bruce frowned curiously as his father smile faltered when Howard glanced over to Tony." We should probably get going. It was a pleasure being here, and I still hope our deal is on."

Thomas's smile was back but his son could tell it was fake. "Yes, Mr. Stark, the deal is still on and I hope you have a great rest of the night, and come back anytime."

Tony handed the-now wet- towel and mug to Alfred then turned to Bruce and whispered, "I'll be sure to text you whenever I can."

Howard came over and placed a possessive hand on his son shoulder. Bruce's concerning spiked when he saw the falter in Tony smile and the pain look in his eyes.

Both of the Wayne's in Starks gave polite goodbyes as the Starks got into their limo and drove off.

Bruce watch the black car faded into The scenery. His father knelt down to his size and put a hand on his shoulder. "Bruce, please watch over Tony." A pained look crossed his face as he looked to where the limo faded away. "Protect him from anything. Especially if he asks for help. Be his friend and let him trust you. We need to help him, Bruce." He stood and walked inside to host the rest of the Wayne Christmas party.

'Protected from what, from who? How my supposed to do that? What am I supposed to do?' He Took a deep breath in and out and looked determinedly to where the Starks left. 'It doesn't matter. I will protect him and I will solve the mystery that is Tony Stark.'

Bruce turned and walked into the party with Alfred. He looked around at all the people talking about clothes, politics, or wealth. He took another deep breath and let a smile ghost itself onto his lips as an annoying teen eyed his expensive Rolex.

'You really did make this the most extremely fun party, Tony Stark.'


	4. cappy's a good hugger

Sorry this chapter is so late, but it's been a busy week at school. Thank you again for any/everyone who is supporting me and taking the time for my story.  
TW: child abuse

* * *

Tony's POV

Tony walked down the dark hotel hallway with his family's room key in one hand. Howard was clumsily stumbling behind him carrying his passed out wife. They all came to dark red door with beautiful golden handle and lock. Tony stabbed the key from his hand into to the shiny lock and twisted it with a satisfying snap of the wrist.

*click*

He pushed the door open with a bit more force then needed but, fortunately, Howard didn't notice. Tony held the door open and respectfully tilt his head down as Howard glared and forcefully pushed past him to take his drunken wife to bed. As the older stark walked into the his bedroom Tony silently closed the door, still respectfully keeping his head down.

With his hands clamped together Behind his back and and a very stiff and defensive posture, he walked his way to his own room. As soon as he was close enough to his door he reached for the door but paused when the heard the voice of his father.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tony internally sighed 'when do I ever catch a break?'

He turned and glanced up to see the older mans face. He wasn't exactly angry, more so, he was just tired. His old, drunken eyes seemed to sink into the bags under them.

"Come here." His tired and gruff voice sounded as though he was just done with the whole day.

Slowly Tony made his way over to the drunken bastard and held up his wrist. He squeezed his eyes shut eyes and waited for the pain as Howard lifted a giant wooden stick to come down on his wrists.

*whack*

Tony suck in a quick breath and bit his lip so he wouldn't scream out or whimper in pain. He figured he bit too hard once coppery liquid dripped into his mouth.

Slowly and a bit shakily he counted "one". Knowing he still had two more to go he clenched his teeth tighter.

*whack*

Feeling a splinter from the wood stabbing his somewhere, he founded it harder to keep the tears from falling. With an even shakier voice then the last on only one voice crack be managed to count.

"Two" just one more. One fucking more then Tony can leave and hide in his room forever.

He heard the swoosh of the beating stick as it came down on his bruised and tender wrist one last time for the night.

*whack*

Tony took in another quick breath as the overwhelming pain felt as though it traveled throughout his whole body. He put every last piece of strength he had left in himself to get the last number off his tongue.

"Three" the word held some relief in it but Tony knew that this might be the end of the physical punishment but Howard still wasn't done.

A huge hand held onto back of Tony's neck in a vise-like grip and dragged his biological son to his room. With a harsh push he through the fragile child into his room.

"Don't even think about leaving this room for the rest of the trip. And that means no food, no tinkering, no- no anything!" He slammed the door shut with enough strength to shake the entire floor.

As soon as Tony gathered himself he gently lifted his left hand and intensely flipped off Howard through the door.

Taking a deep breath to calm down, he picked himself off the floor and let the jacket slip from his shoulders and fall onto the floor. Once to his feet he shuffled his way over to the bathroom. Gently pushing the door open he looked into the blackness that filled the room. His little fingers hovered over the light switch as he stared at his small silhouette reflect from a mirror in the blank abyss. Did he really want to see how bad he looked?

Tony let out a deep sigh 'now or never' and flicked the switch. Everything turned white for a second as he was blinded but as his eyes focus, they couldn't help but stare, transfixed, at the mirror. The once small silhouette turned in to a pathetic six-year-old with red, swollen hand print that took up half of his baby face. His wrists were so much worse, they were bruised, beaten, bloody, and probably broken. His eyes turned into an emotionless void as he kept all his depression at bay.

Taking off his soaked clothes, he curled up in the corner of shower after he turned on the water. As the water rains down on his beaten body and soul he could tell how fragile and pathetic he really was, and finally snapped for the day. His chestnut eyes flooded with the water of the never ending waterfall of despair. Tony ignored the tears that was done clinging to his eyes and fell upon his face as the warm water that cleansed him.

Once he was calmed, he stared blankly at the shower head. Letting out a long, miserable sigh, turning the water off and walking out.

Tony walked over to his red and gold suit case to grasp the little Captain America key chain attached to the zipper. Zipping the case open, he took the gauze ( Jarvis thought he might need it... Just in case.) and carefully wrapped both wrists. Once both wrists were secure, he pulls on his Captain America boxers and through the plushy on the bed.

Tony took out his self-made phone out of its hidden compartment he made himself. ( Howard said he couldn't have a phone so he built one and now him and Jarvis hides it.) He found the he had one message.

J- **Checking in, sir. I hope that you are fun on your 'vacation' with your parents. Please be as safe as you can with that man. At least don't go looking for trouble and hopefully, hopefully, you'll be fine. I miss you, and will always wait for your next message and return, young master.**

Tony wouldn't be able to stop the smile the formed on to his lips, even if he tried. Jarvis always had his back whenever he needed it. Tony quickly replied to his butler that he was doing fine and had lots to tell him when he comes home. Shuffling over to Bruce's jacket he started to rummage through it looking for Bruce's number. His pale, little fingers picked the slightly soaked paper out of the freezing jacket. Fortunately, the numbers on the paper were smudge but still recognizable.

After typing the digits in to his contacts, he let the little paper gracefully float down as he tottered his way to bed. Snuggling into the clean, white sheets as one arm wrapped around his plushy, and the other holding his phone. Letting the light reflect off his face, enlightening the room.

Tony's big, brown eyes stared at the newly added contact to his phone. Not wanting to disturbed his wrists, he very gingerly tapped the keyboard.

Tones- **Heyy, it's Tony!**

'Ugh, too excited' Not liking it he deleted it and tried again.

Tones- **Hello, this is Tony Stark, from the party.**

'Too formal.' Once again; delete and try again.

Tones- **Hey, Brucie-bear.**

'What? Are we a couple now? Come on Stark, you can do this'  
*delete*

Tones- **Tony here :P**

'Great, now I'm a teenage girl.'  
*delete*

Tones- **howdy part'er, it's y'er frien' Tony.**

'When did I become a hillbilly, cowboy from the old western.'  
*delete*

Tones- **こんばんは。それは私です、トニー• スターク。**

'How do I even know Japanese!? ...Oh right, it's because my genius brain knows no bonds...I'm being a bit show off-y.'  
*delete*

After around 15 minutes Tony was still trying to get the perfect, first text.

Tones- **Hey, Bruce, it's me, Tony. I hope I typed in the right number, and if I did then, yay! Can't wait to hear back from you (if you get this), and hope we stay friends.**

He let out a frustrated sigh as he squeezed his eyes shut. This one showed that he makes a lot of mistakes and is a total loser. All of Tony's messages have turned to be all failures just like this disappointed of a text. Glazing his thumb over the buttons to press delete, his wrists gave him a quick spasm and click send instead. He could do nothing but watch in horror as the sending bar filled up with green. Once the green filled up the bar, the phone let out a quiet *bing* signaling it has been sent.

Starting to have a panic attack and promising to himself that he will never, ever text again, he shoved his phone under the hotel's fluffy pillows. Shutting his eyes let his shut the world out, and let him pretend there was only him and cappy (the plushy), and ignore that phones have ever existed, ever, and that he -most definitely- did NOT embarrass himself to his new friend by texting something idiotic.

Tony was surprised out of his panic by a muffled sound coming from under the pillows, signaling he got a message. Dragging his phone out from under its hiding place and lifting it up to his face, he slowly opened his eyes. A small number one next to an envelope that had 'Bruce' on it. Frightened of what he would say, Tony raised his shaky thumb and tapped the envelope.

Bruce- **Hi Tony, I'm so glad to be hearing from you too, and don't worry so much. We're going to stay friends, so just wait, we're going to become the most unstoppable force in the galaxy. I hope you like the party, I certainly did!**

Tony smiled up at the message, he was so glad that he didn't mess up horribly.

Tones- **I had a great time at the party, thanks. Sorry about the whole 'getting you freezing wet' ordeal, and thank you for putting up with me during it.**

Bruce- **it was absolutely worth jumping in a freezing pool with you. I only hope everything is fine with you. Your dad did seem like he was pretty mad...**

Tony started fidgeting at the mention of his 'father'. Subconsciously, he glanced at his wrists and began to gently typing again.

Tones- **He was perfectly fine with it. Even took me out for ice cream. Of course, I got mint but father got vanilla.** *Tony hesitated* **How did your parents react. I'm sorry if you got in trouble, I'll totally make it up.**

It felt like hours as each tick of the second hand ticked in his ears. 'Please, please don't be in trouble. I'm sorry, I'm so, so, so sorry. I hope your okay. Oh, please be okay.' Tony snapped out of his guilty prayer with a musical bing.

Bruce- **They thought it was great that I finally made a friend and actually had fun at one of our parties. No, I'm not in trouble, they don't think we did anything wrong, as do I. We really didn't do anything wrong, all we were doing was being kids and having fun. I think what we did was great and would make any bored child jealous at the humorous fun we had.**

Tony immediately calmed as he read, and tears started to form at the corners of his eyes. Bruce didn't blame him at all, in fact, he tried to defend and justify why, what they were doing was fine.

Tones- **That's great! I'm so glad you're not in trouble. This does give me the best story for school, about how I swam with thee Bruce Wayne on Christmas Eve. All my friends are going to be so jealous, lol.**

'If I actually had any friends' echoed in Tony's mind as he sent the message.

Bruce and Tony texted for hours and hours till they ultimately pasted out from the day of excitement, freezing waters, and worn-out minds. Once pasted out Tony slept contently with his self-made phone in one hand and the other wrapped around cappy, tightly.

And for the first time in years, Tony had a real dream. Not a nightmare or one of those blank ones but a real, -wake up fresh- dream.


	5. British butlers are the best

Chapter 5- friend through it all

British butlers are the best

Tony woke up with a start as the limo came to a stop. His droopy eyes glanced out the window and saw Jarvis standing in the doorway of the stark Mansion. Jumping out of the Stark limo he ran to him as fast as his skinny legs could, almost tripping on his oversized jacket along the way.

Colliding into the old man, his arm flung around his waist, and his face stuffed into the small gut. A waft of peppermint brought a sense of home and safety, that's been missing for the whole week.

"I missed you too, young master." Jarvis spoke with his familiar British accent and welcoming arms encircling him into a hug.

Tony gently pushed away from his butler to see him smiling down at him "We should probably get the luggage before your parents see us." He gave a wink as they started to walk towards the car.

As they got near the trunk Tony's parents slid past them giving dirty looks to each other. Once the older Starks disappear within the Malibu mansion five maids came out and help taking the luggage in the big house. Jarvis handed the bags one by one to the maids till there was only one left. His old wrinkled hand took the handle of the surprisingly light red and gold case out, and slammed the trunk down to turned to the little stark.

Smiling warmly, Jarvis took the boy's tiny hand that was hiding inside his sleeve. He expected a nice pleasant walk to the young master's room with no trouble, but of course neither of them were that lucky. A small tug in the direction they were heading lead to Tony yanking his hand out of the butler's grip with a pathetic whimper. Worry overtaking him, he very gently took the thin arm and unrolled his sleeve. The further he unrolled, the more he could see the badly bruised skin peeking through the holes of the badly wrapped gauze. His old, blue eyes flared with furry when he saw all of this.

"Jarvis, its fine, just like all the other times. It's nothing new. And it's not as bad as it looks; the gauze just makes it seem worse than it is." Tony spoke quickly, trying to calm the older man. He had such a painfully fake smile but it did calm the butler enough to think straight.

"Well then, I guess we should clean you up." With a kind and gentle smile he picked Tony up and carried both him and his luggage to the child's bedroom. Walking past Howard's office they ignored the screams and curses that filled half of the mansion.

Once at Tony's bedroom door Jarvis set down the suit case to grasp the handle the golden door knob and open the pearl white door. As the door open it revealed a new world of captain America stuff.

Jarvis just shook his head as he picked the red and gold case off the ground and set it beside the bed. He plopped little Tony onto the captain America bed sheets

'Congratulations Howard, you really drilled Steve into his mind' he thought as he remembered every time the older stark would tell his son how much of a hero and better he was.

The old caretaker stepped into the sparkly tiled bathroom on his mission to get the medical supplies. He opened the wooden cabinet to check for pills and other supplies needed. Estimating how much pain Tony was in and how bad it looked he gathered the pills with the right potency and enough gauze.

He set everything needed in a basket along with a cup of water and set them next to Tony. The said boy was waiting calmly on his bed waiting for Jarvis to hand him water and pills. In one loud gulp he swallowed half of the water with nasty pink pills. He let out a big huff once the pills where down, Tony smile up at his butler's old, welcoming eyes as he wrapped Tony's bruised wrists.

"So, did anything exciting happen while you were away, besides..." He trailed off while adding another layer of the white fabric. A certain innocent, animated sparkle that the older man hasn't seen in a while reflected in the boy's eyes as they widen.

"Yeah! During the party I met Bruce, the Wayne's son, and he was actually interesting. We jumped in his pool, in the middle of the party and I thought he would get furious or at least angry with me like everyone else. But, you know what he did instead? He gave me his phone number and asked me- Jarvis, he asked me to be his friend. And sincerely too. He asked to be my friend, sincerely." The excitement in the beginning of his speech ended in whispered amazement near the end. His eyes were starting to unfocus as he thought back to everything that happened the past week. A small smile spread itself across the old man's wrinkly face and crinkled his eyes as the little boy rambled about his new friend.

"That's wonderful, young master. He seems like an exquisite friend. I hope I get to meet him sometime."

"I hope so too! I bet he would love you! And also his caretaker. He's a Brit and all prim and proper like you. I bet you would make great friends." Jarvis rolled his eyes and gave a slight huffy chuckle as Tony was caught in a fit of childish giggles imagining Jarvis and Alfred having tea together.

"I'll be sure to give him a call sometime and make an arrangement." As he added the finishing touches on the dressing he noticed Tony's droopy eyes and contained yawns. Against his old age Jarvis stood up from his crouching position and ignored the popping and pain of his joints. Quickly cracking his back he pushed the tired child back into bed disregarding all of his protests. Tony finally gave up one he was snuggling into his warm sheets, but still wasn't ready for sleep to overtake him. He had one more thing to do.

"Jarvis, can you get my phone from my suit case, please?"

"Of course." His British accent added some warmth to the short statement as he went searching. He found it in the place he knew it would be: the secret pocket and gave it back to the impatience boy.

"Thanks, J." He plucked the phone right out of the aged hand and began typing. He walked out the room listening to the buzzing of a new message, the typing of one being created, and the stifle of giggles.

As soon as he shut the door, the room erupted in giggles and laughter. He shook his head, his grey hair swaying and bouncing along his movements. A fond smile was etched onto his face as he walked away.

After strolling a while, he came across the family phone. Curious about whom this Bruce and mysterious butler are, he scanned through the stack of business card until he found the Wayne's. He quickly plucked the cards from the hundreds of others and pulled the phone to his left ear. He listened to beeps as he pushed each number till there was the ringing of a phone. Patiently listening to the phone ring someone finally picked up.

"Hello, this is the Wayne residents, Alfred Pennyworth speaking. May I ask who this is?" A British accent came through the phone.

"Hello, this is Edwin Jarvis, calling from the Stark household-"

"Oh, Edwin, you must be calling about Master Bruce. He has certainly told me a lot about you two from all the time they've been texting each other. Actually I was just about to call you sometime, but it seems as though you have beaten me to it." Jarvis could picture the warm smile that belonged with his voice, much like when the Stark butler, himself talks.

"Indeed, I was just going to ask questions. I hope that you don't mind?"

"Not at all, actually I was just about to do the very same."

They started out asking a lot of questions then about their history, which turned into old embarrassing stories they laughed at and would probably cause both boys to blush immensely. There would even be little interruptions here and there of personal tips and comments that could help the other. They were both so lost in their mind they completely missed the time fly by, and were surprised by it when they finally glanced at the clock.

"Well, I must take my leave but it was an absolute pleasure to have made your acquaintance."

"It was also a great delight to make yours to. I also hope we can plan out a time and place that we could let the boys dally."

"That'll be perfect, thank you." Finishing their goodbyes and hanging up, Jarvis gracefully landed on the expensive plush couch.

'You finally found someone you deserve… let's just hope he stays like that.'

* * *

 **AN Notes**

Yay! I finished! I've had this written chapter done but I could not get myself to type it *^* but I finally did it ANND it was under a month, I don't know about you but I call that a win. I love you all that are still reading this and following along even though I'm taking so long (yeah, sorry about that *awkwardly rubs back of neck* I'll try to do this chapter faster.) please comment and tell me what you think. I do read all comments and squeal and cry at the beauty of all your words and love. thanks again w


	6. A night to remember

Friend through It All  
Chapter 6  
A night to remember

Three months later~

When Bruce's father had asked his son if he wanted to accompany him to the Malibu business trip, he gladly accepted. Now, as the jet's engine roaring dulled to a rumbling white-noise, the young boy thought about everything he and the Stark boy had talked about. It started out with 'favorite this' and 'favorite that' but quickly turned to old memories, then advanced to random topics.

He was dragged back to reality by a jump from the private jet landing on the airway. Looking away from the window, he saw the older Wayne packing the files for his meeting. Letting a sigh escape him he heaved off of the cushioned seat. Shuffling over to his father, he helped stacking the chaotic mess of papers and files. Once the papers were all sorted the older man quickly gathered all of them in his case and ruffled Bruce's raven colored locks.

A smile appeared on the young boy's face as the aged hand retreated off his messy, black hair and on the handle of the suit case.

They walked out of the plane as proud father and son, ignoring the flashes and screams of reporters as they got in the safety of the limo.

The low hum of the engine soothed his mind from the chaos outside. His sparkling blue eyes disdainfully watched as some reporters tried to run and shout at the escaping car.

Once the reporters and flashing lights of the cameras turned into little speaks on the horizon, Bruce turned back to watch the road ahead. A small smile spread across his face as he felt the familiar buzz of a new message.

 **T- 'Hey, r u finally in Mal.'**

Bruce's smile became fonder as thoughts of when they started texting and tony would message with hesitation and formality. As the months came and went and had gotten to know each other better his texting became less formal and quicker.

 **B- 'Yeah, I just arrived and going to the hotel now. Are we still on for tomorrow?'**

 **T- 'Yep! We are going to have SO much fun! ^w^'**

As Bruce continued to text, he missed the old eyes watching him through the rear-view mirror with fond and proud eyes and smile.

 **TIME SKIP**

The next day Thomas walked his son to the doors of the Stark mansion. Bruce carried his overnight bag in both hands as his father's protective and kind hand laid upon his shoulder.

As soon as the old Wayne knocked on the glass doors, Jarvis came out of nowhere and open the doors with a little 6 year old following. 'Jarvis' the Wayne adult thought of all his heir has told him.

"Hello, you must be Jarvis. I'm Thomas Wayne, Bruce's father, and I was wondering if I could talk to you before I leave my son for the night."

The old caretaker just gave a welcoming smile.

"Of course, Mr. Wayne, let's talk in here, shall we?" he asked, pointing in the direction of the family room. The father just nodded as they walkway into the room and had a boring conversation about who to call in case of an emergency, time to pick up his son, and to make sure the maids and Jarvis would watch them ( the eldest starks were away on vacation for a month).

Once everything was cleared up and the man left the mansion, Jarvis walkway back to the kitchen leaving the two boys alone. The chestnut haired boy slowly closed the door and turned to the black haired one with a smirk that would make anyone terrified of what to come.

"We are going to have SO much fun."

Time skip

"I'm winning! I'm winning! I'm winning!' tony screamed as the screen showed a Yoshi driving down a rainbow road in a green cart, a gold number one in the corner.

"I'm winning! I'm going wi-"he was cut off when Bruce threw a turtle shell at him, causing little Yoshi to swerve off course. Taking his chance, princess peach (Tony chose her while Bruce was taking a bathroom break) sped past the little dragon and crossed the last lap.

"I'm sorry, what did you say you were doing?" the older boy's smug voice pissed off the young Stark more than the losing itself.

"You cheated!" an accusing finger was pointed and the Wayne boy's nose, barely touching it.

Bruce just swatted the finger out of his face; still looking as smug "I think you're confusing cheating with strategy."

Tony just sat back down in his little ball of hate and anger, angrily mumbling about how he was going to win' as he clicked 'play again' for the 6th time.

 **Time Skip**

In the garage, the boys walked around the sea cars until they came across the closest go cart to the exit.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Bruce asked, more-so curious than concerned as they climbed in and buckled.

"Nope" the younger boy answered, popping the 'p'. Taking out stolen keys from his oversized jacket and jamming it into the ignition, the engine started to purr. Tony took the board in his hand and hovered it over the gas pedal (he was too short to reach any of the pedals) and turned to give the other boy the same smirk as before.

"This is going to be SO much fun." Stabbing the board down on the gas, the cart shot forward, leaving tracts in the grass.

They screamed as the adrenaline rushed through them while Tony did doughnuts, jumps, and many other tricks that a six and seven year-old should probably not be doing. Pretty soon, all they saw was a blizzard of colors and heard were the air whipping and the boys screaming. Accidently losing control of the go-kart, Tony and Bruce headed straight for a hole.

"TonyTonyTonyTonyTony-SLOW DOWN!"

"I'M TRING!"

They both let of out a long, prepubescent scream as they were launched into the windshield by the forced stop.

"Bruce…Brucie…you ok?" he questioned, shaking the boy's shoulder. The said boy just gave him an adrenaline drunk smile.

"Worth it." Tony blinked back in surprise; he was expecting the raven haired kid to start cursing him out. Letting Bruce's smile infect him, the Stark sent back his own goofy one.

"Worth it." He repeated before they burst out laughing in the smoking vehicle, in the completely destroyed yard. Needless to say, Jarvis banned them when he almost had a heart attack finding them.

 **Time skip**

"Hurry up~" tony whined as he led the other boy in the direction of his family's lab. Rolling his blue eyes, Bruce had to jog a few feet to catch up. The closer they both came to two glass doors the more the smaller boy's squeals sounded like a pig.

Coming to a stop outside the glass doors, Bruce was curious what was in the black abyss beyond the doors. The stark child walked in between his friend and the entrance to what he thought was the most magical room and cleared his voice.

"You are about to witness a world of tech that would either give the nearest techno geek a blown mind or a techgasm. So you better be honored. So, without further-ado, the stark lab." He dramatically pushed open the spotless doors for the whole room to flicker into life.

The young child just stood smugly in the doorway facing the lab.

"You may applaud now." Bruce rolled his eyes once again and pushed Tony out of the way to enter.

As he looked around some of the inventions gave him his own ideas of how he could make it better or a complete new one. A robot in what seemed like a little lab inside of the huge lab caught his eye. The bot appeared to be watching him as its claw swerved to him movements.

"You like him? His name is Dummy 'cuz, you know, he's stupid, but ya gotta love him. This is my area by the way. Dad doesn't want me messing with any of his 'very important' things, but needed me to build things for him. At least I have one, so, yay." He spoke, giving vague gestures around the lab giving the other child a shy smile that caused said boy to frown at the sudden change in personality.

"I think Dummy's amazing, everything in here is. Tony, you're really, truly talented." The younger of the duo could only stand there wide-eyed in disbelief because nobody except Jarvis has ever talked to him like that.

"I would be grateful if you let me help you with a project or something." Tony couldn't help but squeal as he took Bruce's young hand and sped toward his latest project.

 **Time skip**

Two little heads poked into the kitchen, checking if the coast was clear. Once they were positive that the room was empty, they very quickly tiptoed into the main baking area.

"You got the book?" Tony silently asked. His answer was a loud 'plop' as the thick cookbook fell.

"What are we making?"

"I don't know, flip a page." The older boy flipped to a random page.

"Mint cookies?"

"Don't feel like being a Girl Scout today."

Flip

"Apple pie?"

"Not feeling the pie."

Flip

"Caramel brownies?"

"Yummmm~" Tony sang, licking his lips whilst Bruce just rolled his eyes again and told his new cooking partner the ingredients they needed. The smirked at each other when everything needed was sitting on the counter.

…

By the time Jarvis and the maids checked on them, they found burnt brownies, and the whole kitchen covered in flour, syrup (chocolate and maple), marshmallow (every and any kinds you can think of), sugar, wrappers, gum, condiments, burnt and frozen areas, and many, many more things.

So far, how many things have Jarvis banned them from again? Oh just the game room, outdoors, garage, lab, and kitchen.

Time skip

After a scavenger hunt for all the pillows, blankets, and any other cushioned object they could find, they accomplished their goal of adding five layers to the family room.

As the two boys rested on the soft outer layer Bruce got more pissed every second Tony continued his techno ramble. Giving up on any higher power to shut the boy up he decided to do it himself by throwing the first pillow he grabbed at the boy, successfully adding peace in the room.

Unfortunately, the peace and quiet didn't last long, as it was cut off by a loud *poof* of a pillow slammed against his face.

Slowly his tiny eight* year-old hand reached up to dragged the fluffy object off his face to uncloak a glare at the younger boy that would terrify anyone.

"Karma's a bitch." Tony's quickly exclaimed to the vengeful boy as his hands shot up in surrender the Wayne heir just replaced his glare with a wicked smirk that made the child wary.

Before he could comprehend or dodge, a pillow slammed across his face, feathers flying everywhere. Quick recovering, the six year old ran behind an expensive chair as the taller boy did the same.

"You know this means war, right?" Tony asked gathering as much ammo as he could.

"We both knew this was enviable. Wayne V.S. Stark, wanna see who comes out alive?" The both smirked at the other as they thought of their own victory.

They took off running straight at the other with the hardest pillow in hand.

"Ahhhhhhhh-!"

"Ahhhhhhhh-!" they both screamed.

The battle was long and vicious with lots of minor injuries, but ended with Bruce smugly sitting on poor Tony's back.

"...I hate you so much." The loser breathed out.

"No you don't." Was the winner's smug reply as the smaller boy let out a long miserable sigh that strangely sounded close to what giving up on life sounded like.

 **Time skip**

Jarvis was in the middle of fixing the scorch mark on the counter when he heard the doorbell ring. Checking his pocket watch the old man realized that it was exactly the time that Mr. Wayne promised to pick up his son.

Setting down the tools in his hand, he walked over to the front doors of the mansion. Opening the certain covered glass doors he found Thomas waiting patiently with a bright smile on his face.

"Hello again, I hope my son was well behaved. Speaking of which, where is he?." The father's eyes searched for his son but could find anyone behind the butler, except for the occasional maid.

"Oh yes, he's a very extraordinary young boy. Last I saw the boys they were making a fort in the family room. Would you like to wait here or come with me?"

"I think, I'll come and see for myself what kind of trouble he caught himself in."

As the old Wayne and the Stark caretaker walked to the two boys they chatted about how Mr. Wayne's meeting went and what plans he might have in the future. There conversation came to a stop once they open the doors to the family room and saw the scene inside.

The room was covered in ripped fabric, pieces of different cushions, feathers of many types of birds, and tuffs of fur from many animals. All the the pillows and blankets at were still or almost unscathed were made into two huge forts, one with 'Bruce' in beautiful handwriting, and the other had 'Tony' in a more graffiti version, both were on a plank.

As the two adults carefully stepped around the mess, Jarvis lifted the soft blanket out of entrance of Tony's fort, only to find it empty. But for Thomas, he found two boys sharing a pillow sound asleep. Smiling at the scene before him and silently regretting what he was about to do, he reached down and gently shook his boy.

Bruce shifted his face so it wasn't implanted into the pillow; he looked up only to see a blurry version of his father. Letting out a loud groan and heaving himself to a sitting position caused the younger boy to start to stir awake.

After a while of packing the older kid's things and goodbyes, Jarvis and Tony were left alone outside with a destroyed game room, game system, yard, go-kart, lab, basically everything in the kitchen and itself, bedding, family room, and anywhere else they have snuck off to behind them.

"Jarvis? Can I have another one next month?"

Jarvis let out a tired, miserable sigh as he rubbed his face.

They were so lucky Howard wouldn't be here for three weeks.

 **AN**

Yayyyy, I finished chapter 6, go me. Anyway~ I hope you guys like this chapter, I was thinking about what a sleepover would be like with them, and all I can think is 'poor, poor Jarvis ;_;'.

Bruce is eight because i found out his b-day is Feb. 19

Again I appreciate all feedback and thanks to

 _ **Shadows Curse**_ and _**yuri sato**_ for your comments, they really mean a lot and _ **Atomic sharks**_ and _**Royalbloodedkitten**_ for favoriting/following. I love all you guys.


	7. Welp,Brucie's an orphan

In the months that follow, Bruce and Tony became almost inseparable. They (Tony) couldn't stand to last a half a day without contact from the other, be it texting, calling, some form of media, or any other possible ways.

The adults of the Wayne mansion were ecstatic that their boy finally came out of his lonely cave of a life and actually become friends with someone. They even accepted Tony into their own little family and always welcomed the boy in their home anytime, much to the boy's shock.

However in the Stark mansion, it was a different story. His mother was always too drunk to remember her son's name nevertheless that he has a friend, and Howard was only to remind him that Bruce wasn't really his friend, not when he was always such a disappointment. The only one, whom was positive about the brown-haired boy's friend, or any part about his life, was his faithful butler, Jarvis.

While Jarvis was relieved that Tony finally had found a trustworthy friend, who would (hopefully) not betray his trust. The old Brit knew that he was one of the only people that his young master could count on and trust. Trust that was so very rarely ever given away with all of the memories of past attempts burning in his young mind, always reminding him of how fragile it is.

As the year flew past by both of the families, December reared the corner without anyone noticing and no one could even imagine the events that would change everything for the Wayne and Starks.

TIME w SKIP

*Buzz*

*Buzz*

*Buzz*

A pale white hand shot out from the bed sheets like a piss-off recoiled snake.

Sliding the phone to the bed from the dresser. Bruce let out a tired and miserable groan. Bringing the infuriating object to his face, in his idiocy, clicked the power button.

Hissing at the offending light that momentarily blinding him, the poor boy retreat back into the sheets to sooth the white flashes in his vision. After the blinding light dulled to a few spots in the air he popped his head out, squinting and blinking at the light.

Once his eyes were adjusted, he drowned his face into the fluffy pillows and groaned out 'why' once he found out the time was 2:15 A.M.

'If this isn't an emergency, I'm going to kill him' the tired Wayne thought as he unlock his phone to reveal dozens of texts.

Tones- **Hey, guess what**

Tones- **No sorry, that game is stupid, I'll just tell you.**

Tones- **No, it'll be more fun if you guess**

Tones- **Bruuuuuuuucie, answer meee**

Tones- **;n;**

Tones- **You're probably asleep…**

Tones- **I'll tell you in the morning**

Tones- **Jarvis made so many cookies**

Tones- **and pies**

Tones- **Maybe I stole a couple of sodas…**

Tones- **Anyway, I'm coming to Gotham tomorrow. Surprise! ...So I was wondering if you had any plans.**

And the messages go on like that for about another hour and was still going. Once Bruce was at least mildly awake he decided to answer his friend.

Brucie-bear (Tony hacked into his phone)- **That's great Tony! It'll be great to see you especially after the opera I have to go to tonight.**

Tones- **Good, you're FINALLY awake. And really? You have to to go to an opera. I went to one once with Jarvis. He thought I needed to 'relax' and 'appreciated the arts' but seriously, it was the most boring thing to ever happen in the excitement that is my life.**

Brucie-bear- **yeah, I hope it's good, my parents are really excited about going. I just hope it's not boring.**

Tones- **Yeah, that would suck. Btw, I think I found a way to get rid of your bat phobia. It might be dangerous, but I found a certain group in the middle of nowhere that might help.**

Brucie-bear- **Tony, I don't think going to some place in the middle of nowhere would help. And I most definitely think that my parents and Alfred would NOT let me go.**

Tones- **Ugh. Why do you have to be so difficult. No matter, I'll just keep studying up on this. I'll help you Bruce, even if I have to take out every single bat in the world.**

Brucie-bear- **Thanks for your help, Tony. It'll be great to see you tomorrow. But incase you may have forgotten, it is only 2:20 right now. So you better let me sleep and suffer through your sugar-rush by yourself, or so help me God- I will kill you the moment you step foot on Gotham land.**

Tones- **Ughhh, fine, leave me in my lonely, dark, ominous, huge, quiet, boring room.**

Brucie-bear- **Good, hope you have fun. Goodnight.**

Tones- **night ,m ,**

Bruce let a smile slide upon his lips as he set his phone down and snuggled back into his warm sheets. A content sigh escaped his lips as he drifted back to wonderful unconsciousness that was stolen from him.

TIME w SKIP

"Come along Bruce. We are going to be late!" The boy's father laughed as his wife just rolled her eyes.

"Darling, the play won't start for 30 minutes from now, we are fine. Let the boy message his friend." She sent a fond and beautiful smile over to her little boy as he finally became aware of the distance between them.

A traitorous hint of a blush heated his face as he jogged to catch up to his laughing parents. Mumbling an apology; they moved past it and stayed in a quick pace for the rest of the way.

Once they arrive at the opera and had taken their seats, they waited patiently as the lights dimmed.

As the performance started it was entertaining but as it went on, poor Bruce kept having flashbacks of the bat swarming around him as the singers twirled around.

In the middle of a panic attack, he tugged onto his father's suit.

"Can we leave now?" he whispered with a small, shaky voice.

"Are you sure? It just started." His father asked in a worried tone to his son.

Bruce frantically nodded, trying to keep his breathing steady.

Thomas poked his wife with his elbow and pointedly nodded to their panicked son. she gave a nod in reply and grabbed her purse as they walked out.

Once they were outside, the terrified boy took a deep breath of fresh air calming himself. When he felt a hand grip his shoulder, looking up he found his father familiar and loving smile.

"Can- can we go home now?" The Wayne boy asked, blinking away the water glistening in his eyes.

"Yeah son, let's take a long walk to the train station. it'll help clear our minds."

Bruce felt weight appear on his other shoulder and looked up to find his mother smiling at him.

"Come on sweetie, you look like you need the exercise." She lightly teased as both of the adults pushed their son gently as they walked.

After about 10 minutes of walking, and as Bruce's mind cleared, regret started to flood him. He thought about how much his parents been talking about the performance and how much they were excited to see it.

"I'm sorry for making you guys leave. I know how much you wanted to see it. I should have just dealt with it and stayed there for you." He looked down guiltily as they turned the corner and traveled down another long, dark alley.

The eldest Wayne knelt down to his son's level with a determination in his eyes.

"Now listen here, this is not your fault. We would do anything for you. And yes, your mother and I were delighted to have a chance to come see the performance, but it does not come before you. You come before everything and we would do anything for you." Thomas watched as the smile on his son's face morphed into fear, he heard his wife's small scream as a gun cocked behind his slick, black hair.

"Get up, slowly. Try anything, and I will shoot." Very stiffly he stood up and turned to face the man with the deep, muffled voice. Holding his hands up in a surrender, the father tried to talk as calm as possible.

"There is no need to hurt any of us. We have money, I can give you my watch or jewels. Just please sir, please leave my family alone."

The mugger wore all all black, even the mask covering his face. The thing that stood out, was his deep brown eyes that showed his coldness and calculated gaze. The gun in his hand kept flickering from Bruce's father to mother and back many times, ignoring the boy for the moment.

"Then why don't you hurry the fuck up." the mugger growled out.

Martha stood calm except for the hint of her shaky breath leaving her lips as she stepped in front of her son with angry and frightened tears filling her eyes.

The two parents took everything of objective value they had and gave it to the dangerous man.

"You have what you want. Now let us go." The father spoke calmly as the man shoved the valuable items in a tattered bag.

He slowly lowered the black and dangerous weapon and watched in amusement as the Waynes relaxed slightly. His brown cold eyes seemed to finally take notice on the beautiful, crystal blue eyes on the tear-streaked boy.

Bruce watched in horror as time seemed to slow, taunting him as he couldn't do anything as the deranged man winked and two loud shots ran through the air. There was a moment of deafening silence as both of his parents crumbled to the floor.

Staring in shock at the blood staining through their clothes and pooling around them, he could only watch as the smirking mur- mugger 'He didn't kill them. They'll be fine. They'll be fine' ran out of the alley.

The eight year-old collapsed onto his knees and started shaking his father with tears trailing down his face. Thomas grunted and tried to focus his blurry vision on his son.

"Bruce, 'ruce, lis'n 'o me. 'Snot y'ur fau't. S'n I-" He went into a coughing fit, choking on some of his blood as it trickled down his chin. Atear started to form as he glanced at his dead wife then back to his soon-to-be orphaned son. "we 'uv 'u"

Bruce watched as all that kindness, love, compassion, determination, safety, encouragement, and many more wonderful things faded out of existence along with his soul. More tears filled the young boy's eyes and dripping on his father's face. His still developing mind not fully comprehending what was happening. He started to shake the lifeless body gently.

'Dad. Daddy?" he started to shake harder and then shook the vessel that used to hold his mother. "MOMMY!? DADDY!? PLEASE!? WAKE UP! MOMMY, WAKE UP!" He screamed as loud as his little eight year-old prepubescent voice could go, as if he could call back to his parents lost souls.

When his voice failed him, the young boy wrapped his arms around both of his parents and stuffed his face into their bloody and colding neck.

"I'm sorry, I love you, I'm sorry. Please don't leave, I'm sorry. Daddy, Please, I love you. Mommy, I don't want you to leave. Oh God, I'm so,so,so,-" And he went on mumbling whatever came to his frantic and frightened mind.

He stayed in that position, mumbling those words as minutes passed by slowly. Not noticing the police officers stalking down the alley.

"son?" Bruce yelped and hugged the corpses of his parents tighter, not wanting to leave them.

When the officer heard the yelp and saw the tensing of the boy's poster, he stepped back and let out a sigh.

Glancing at his partner, the man went back to their car to get a shock blanket as well call in the murder scene.

Crouching down to the broken child in front of him, he placed a hand on the boy's small shoulders, ignoring the furthering tensing it caused.

Taking pity on the boy, the young man let him cry into his parents bloody shoulders a little longer. when he started to push the boy away from the two bloody corpses, he had to use all his strength to fight against the famous, bloodied Wayne.

As his partner came back with the thin fabric, he quickly took it and swaddled it around the bloodied black-haired boy tightly, waiting for him to calm and stop struggling.

As he felt the boy grow tired, the fight to reunite with his parents lifeless bodies became weaker and weaker until there was no move, no sound, nothing except a slow heartbeat and shaky breath.

"Son? Are you alright?" He asked, slowly letting go of his tight grip and faced the traumatized child.

He let out a small sigh Once he saw Bruce's emotionless face with tired, dull, done eyes. It was the type of face that did not belong on a child.

"Hey, I'm going to move you over to the warm car, and we're going to take a little trip, alright?" The young boy let the man lead him to the car as all his fight has been sucked out of him.

Bruce's head lulled on the young man's chest as he listen to the rhythm of his heartbeat and footsteps.

Once they made it to the car, the officer placed him gently in the warm car and shut the door

The boy just ignored everything that was happening around him as the scene of what happen played through his mind.

Awkward silence filled the car as the young police officer started the engine and drove down the dark road as it began to rain, leaving his partner to watch the scene.

Looking up at the rear-view mirror, he worried about the boy's emotionless state.

"I'm officer Gordon by-the-way. You must be Bruce, right? I recognize you from all of the magazines and shows." The boy made no acknowledgement that he had heard him or that the young adult was even there.

Awkwardly clearing his throat the young man looked back at the road, trying to think up a way to break the boy out of his trance.

The ride went on silently with only a couple more conversation starters, but every attempted ended with ear blaring silence.

Once they finally made it to the station, he let out a small sigh as he helped the broken boy out and directed him to Gordon's office.

As they waited in the office, officers walked in asking questions about the Wayne boy himself or about what happened. They were all answered with an emotionless face and dead eyes that just looked through them as if they didn't exist.

Most of them gave up except for a couple stubborn ones that were only getting angry and trying harder and harder to not just scream at the traumatized boy.

In the middle of what seemed like the thousandth question, Alfred rushed in.

Shuffling up to his young charge, he laid his old hand upon the boy's shoulder. The butlers touch seemed to take some of the tension from his posture and made him vaguely more aware of what was happening.

"Come along young master, let's get you home," He spoke in the kindest voice the police had heard from a guardian to their ward.

Bruce gave a minuscule nod as Alfred lead the once innocent child to the black maybach exelero.

While on- yet another- muted road trip since his parents were murdered, he surprised both himself and his guardian when began muttering the most broken words the old Brit had ever heard.

"...They're dead. They died. I left. I was so selfish and wanted to leave. Now they're gone. And never, ever, ever,...coming back…"

Alfred let out a sad sigh, glancing up to the reflection of the boy staring blankly at his slightly trembling hands.

He didn't say anything in response, of course. The Aged man knew that anything he would say would just get lost and disappear in the boys fog of denial and self-loathing.

The rest of the trip was filled with low murmuring here and there as the Brit listen with a heavy heart.

He internally sighed in relief as he parked the car close by the front door of the Wayne manor.

The old caretaker almost had a heart attack because as soon as the car stopped his young master threw open the metal door and ran to the mansion, slamming the oak door open and disappearing into the darkness.

Alfred Slowly turned the key of the engine and took it out as he stared at the spot Bruce disappeared to. Walking up to the entrance and stepping into the quiet mansion he turned and gently shut the door.

The aging man knew that a lot of change was coming to Gotham and more importantly, the Wayne heir.

Meanwhile, Bruce ran through the halls, ignore all of the family portraits that seemed to mock him.

He came to a stop at a familiar door that was supposed to lead to a sanctuary from the nightmares and monsters of the world.

He slowly walked in, taking a whiff of his father's cologne and mother's perfume. The orphaned and still bloody boy fell on the middle of the bed and let unwanted memories fill him.

 _oOo Flashback oOo_

 _A little, innocent three year-old Bruce ran through the halls, trying to control his sniffing and breathing. Monsters can sense your fear._

 _A whimper expected him as he heated the monster scratch on the window._

 _Picking up his pace, he ignored the tears pricking the corners of his eyes._

 _There was a loud BOOM as the light from the sky to show the monster's shadow following close. Too close._

 _His heart was beating too fast as he sped down the hall in full speed to his parents and basically trampled them in the bed._

 _The two adults shot out of there sleep when they heard Bruce scream and run at them. They instantly held him close and protectively, not knowing the problem._

" _Twhe mon-mostwer's 'ere." The toddler warned his parents as both of their long arms still wrapped securely around their baby boy._

 _His father snuggled closer to his son's ear "Well… Wanna hear a secret?" He whispered as his wife smirked at her husband's antics._

 _Moving his head so it was stuffed into his father's safe chest, gave a curt nod._

" _Monsters are terrified of your daddy. Anytime those mean ol' monsters try to scare you, then just tell them that you are going to tell them that your daddy is going to kick their-"_

" _Darling" Martha half exasperated, half warned._

" _-booty. And you know why?" Bruce shook his head, fluffy black hair excitedly bouncing around. "Because, your parents love you and would protect you from anything or anyone that hides in the dark. We would create the light that they are terrified of, to them know not to scare you or even come near. So don't worry about those meanies, they're just cowards that wouldn't dare go against daddy." He puffed out his chest at the look of awe in his son's eyes_

" _So we aren't going to let the monsters take your nose" he kissed Bruce's nose, making the boy giggle "your eyes" kissed both of his eyelids, causing more giggles to erupt._

" _Oh dear, what else do monsters love to take?" The middle-aged father sucked in an exaggerated gasp and took Bruce's hands in his own and gently lifted them to their faces._

" _We don't want you to become fingerless now, do we?" He smirked as his toddler playfully fought against him._

" _N-no, daddy" he giggled_

" _Boys" Came the amused voice of his mother that froze both of them._

 _They both sheepishly smiled up at her as she just rolled her eyes._

" _I think that you two should be more afraid of what I could do if I don't get enough sleep." She warned them as she, fell back to blissful sleep._

 _Thomas looked down at his little boy "I think your mother's right son, night." He suddenly fell on top of his son, crushing him between the bed. Loud fake snores rang in the boy's ears._

 _Bruce shifted under his father's chest, causing them to snuggle closer._

" _My son, my beautiful baby boy, my everything. I love you." He whispered._

" _I wove 'oo too, daddy." He slurred as he fell asleep by his father's warmth, safety, love, and everything else that was great. His parents would always protect him, they would always be there…_

 _oOo End of Flashback oOo_

As the memory faded, the warmth and safety turned to cold and bitterness as he took in the sent of his parents smell. Knowing that that familiarity would fade into nothing but a memory.

Tears ran down his emotionless face as he thought about what happened. Would this happen again? Was he the first? Does anyone actually do anything to stop it?

He wasn't stupid. He's been noticing the build up of recent crimes and how it seems like less and less people investigate or even care.

All of his freezing sadness suddenly started to burn. To boil. All of his depression and loneliness steam into fury.

NO. He wouldn't it's sit here and cry in his parents bed while the world got worst and have this happen again. He would do something, he would avenge his parents. Maybe Tony will even help.

The broken boy let out the most bitter and angry smile cross his face.

He always liked playing detective.

* * *

 **AN-**

I am also sorry about how much time it took to do this chapter. It took so long but I am really horrible at managing my time and I will try to get the next chapter by the end of the month.

Thank you to **Ellabee15** and **Nancyarev** for following and **Yessica400** following/favoriting

I hoped u all liked this chapter leave a review to tell how you think and whatnot. Love you and until next time


	8. Finally, a son to be proud of

**AN** **-** I'm so sorry I took *awkwardly coughs* 3 months to update...hehe...oops?^^" I just want to say this has been written for, gods-know-how-long, and we lost our WiFi for a while and I guess I lost track of time with school and home life until I realized how long it's been. I do want to make it clear I am and will Not abandon this fic. Now enough excuses and apologize, on with this short af story.

Chapter 8 Finally a son to be proud of

Tony woke up on the plane from the loud screaming of Howard's expensive black phone.  
Shifting in his seat on the plush couch, the seven year old lifted an eyelid to watch the bastard answer his phone. The small boy observed as Howard growled at his phone and could see him contemplating whether to throw it out the window or answer it; he choose the latter after long seconds of intense glaring.

"Stark" He half barked/half snarled but still somehow sounded professional.

"Yes, I know Thomas; we became business partners, last year in fact; so what is this about?" That perked Tony's attention but dread immediately twisted his gut once he saw the man's demented smile.

"Oh no. what happened to the suspect? That's horrible; I do hope they find them soon. My son is friends with their boy; in fact we are heading there today." And there was that famous Stark acting at its best. While he spoke, it seemed as though he was fighting a sudden deep depression as his eyes twinkled along with his teeth that showed through his feral grin.

The young boy's gut twisted almost impossibly more painfully as Howard's grin widen and twisted to something that you would see in nightmares. The boy almost puked what little he ate as he saw the abusive fucker eye him with his evil beady, brown eyes, as though, for the ever, he actually acknowledged him. There was no of his normal loathing and worthlessness attitude directed towards his biological son. It was as if he existed, as if Howard had a worthy son, and –if he had never met Mr. and Mrs. Wayne— would have mistaken that for being proud and even… love.

Now he was extremely terrified of what happen that would cause Howard to look like that.

"Really? We're invited to the reading on Friday? Yes, Anthony really was very close to the whole family; so it doesn't surprise me that he would've worm his way in their hearts. Oh, it's just going to break his little heart when I tell him they're dead." He emphasized in a way the operator wouldn't notice but his son could hear the mocking just dripping off of it.

"Yes, thank you. I hope to talk again on Friday. Goodbye."

Once he hung up the phone, a creepy, quiet, giddy giggle—yes, a fucking giggle—escaped the middle age jackass. He pranced over to his son, still giggling like a schoolgirl instead of the grown ass man he was. His old wrinkly hand cupped Tony's small chin as he rubbed his thumb in soothing circles, smearing the oncoming tears.

The seven-year-old hated himself for flinching to the touch, but that hatred only grew to loathing and humiliation as the touch-starved boy leaned into the soothing circles against his will.

"Oh, my little gold-digger. Since you became friends with that brat, his filthy rich-ass parents have apparently left you—and by extension myself—a bit of their things." His brown eyes twinkled with amusement as he watch Tony go through shock and self-loathing as he continues rubbing calming circles.

"You sure wormed your way into their heart like the pathetic parasite you are. Did you know that once, during a meeting, Thomas told me that I must be so proud to have you as a son. I would have straight out laughed in his smiling-fucking- face if I wasn't the amazingly, greatest actor I am. But, now… Oh, Tony, Tony, Tony. Now, I can't believe my worthless son had finally done something of my approval." Then he abruptly gave Tony the first kiss of his life on his forehead as jumped up like he wasn't the aging, broken man he was and let out a louder giggle.

"Oh, I cannot wait 'till the funeral. I hope he gives me part of the company." He sucked in a mocking gasp as he covered his smiling, gaping mouth with a hand. "What if that bastard gave me some of his gold, some of those ideas that everyone thinks to seem is so great." He walked out of the room rambling on about what he could have.

Tony could only sit there; tears of anger, humiliation, depression, guilt and a massive wave of other emotions that was just too much for a seven-year-old, that shouldn't even know what half of them should feel like.

He suppressed the screams of angst and sobs that were bubbling and boiling in his throat, threatening to escape out in small shaky breathing and small hiccups.

The only adults to ever care, to ever encourage, to ever even love him, was now dead. His only friend that ever gave him a chance and didn't betray his trust the first chance he got, was now an orphan.

He let out a humorless laugh slip his lips as the salty tears still ran down his red puffy cheeks.

That fucking stark luck.

 **AN** **-** well I hope you liked it cuz the next one is right after this! Love you guys so much ^w^


	9. Ah, young insanity

Chapter 9

Ah, young insanity

* * *

Once they had made it to Gotham, Howard immediately dropped off Tony at the front of the Wayne mansion and drove away giving the boy enough warning to barely close the door.

Knowing the jackass wouldn't look back; the furious, tired, and depressed seven-year-old kicked up some pebbles as if it was the ma-bastard himself and flipped him off with both hands as the car faded away.

Sighing, the boy picked up his bags and turned to find a certain British butler standing in front of him. There was a very small, almost nonexistent amusement in his eyes as he slapped the back of the boy's head in light reprimanding.

"I know he's a horrible creature, but that is no excuse to resort to childish antics."

"I'm seven, Alfred; I can be as immature and childish as I want." Wow, Tony didn't realize just how difficult it was to keep his voice in a light tone instead of the emotionless deadpan that he was so accustomed to speaking.

The old caretaker just let out a sigh along with an eye roll as he walked the boy to the mansion. Following the elder man to the kitchen, Alfred handed him a tray of sandwiches and chips.

"Can you take this with you to Bruce's room, and make sure he is eating. If he doesn't eat any of this then you have my direct permission use any mean necessary to get him to. If you still can't, I will go as far as to use an IV, so just please get him to eat at least one." His old eyes scanned Tony's baggy clothes as if he had X-ray vision and could see he hasn't eaten either. "And if you don't eat as well then I will personally walk up there and watch you both eat every last bite of food I give you. Understand, young master?"

"Yeah, yeah. I got it, Al. I'll make sure we both eat, don't worry about it, I got a few tricks up my sleeve." With that, he winked and left.

On the way to his only friend's room he grimaced at the platter of food. Every time he thought about even the concept of eating his stomach would give a painful lurch.

Once he made it to his friend's room he rapped the door three times causing a quiet shuffling of papers to come from the room.

"Come in." the elder boy called out as Tony walked in.

As he walked inside the room his brown eyes met with blue as the boy leaned casually against his expansive oak cabinet, wearing a nonchalant expression.

He let out a breath of relief once he saw his best friend, "It's just you." Sliding down the cabinet, he landed on the carpet with a soft thud.

Tony just continued to stare at him with a hidden frown as he wondered what his friend must be going through.

"Food?" He said hopefully, lifting up the platter of snacks and sandwiches. From the grimace on the older boy's face, he knew they shared the same thoughts about eating. Sighing he set the tray down on the nearest surface.

"I know, but Al threatened us, and he's going to know if we don't eat with his special, freaky, butler powers." Tony told the older boy, wiggling fingers.

He looked back at the older boy and blinked back in surprise when he saw him, really saw him. Past all the things that the other boy so desperately tried to hide; it would have worked too, if Tony hadn't already mastered the art of hiding the pain. There were dangerously dark bruises under his eyes, the sunken cheeks on his too pale face, and his eyes. His eyes had a hollowness and pain written all over except the spark that lighten his eyes; and not for the better. And it freaked Tony the- _hell_ -out because he'd seen that spark once before.

'Oh God, please, please don't be the same...please.'

~FLASHBACK~

Howard had once again threaten, forced, and dragged Tony to another charity for the media. The only part that the newly aged six-year-old liked was the irony of the charity being for victims of abusive families. As he walked around the ball room, bored out of his mind, he caught a glimpse of a strange boy.

The boy looked to be about ten or eleven with a faded green and pink in his blackish-brown curly hair. At the corner of his lips were scars and scabs over lapping each other, which looked like a hideous smiles. His suit looked normal enough: worn black dress pants, a white shirt that seemed as though it was drowned in bleach but still had curios stains, and a raggedy red bow-tie. However, he did have a tweed jacket that seemed to be handmade and dyed bright purple with green elbow patches.

Curiosity getting the best of the young genius, he walked over and put on his most innocent six-year-old facade as he stuck a hand out.

"Tony Stark, pleasure to make your acquaintance." He recited from when Howard made him perfect the stupid line.

The odd boy's eyes shot to his as Tony's eyes seemed to lock with his green, but it wasn't the green that caught trapped him, it was the spark.

The hazel-green eyes flickered to each of Tony's brown ones as if he was searching for something. He must have found whatever it was because the scarred boy let out a quiet giggle that sounded a bit insane.

"Sooo, Mr. Richie-rich has seen the darkness as well?" Tony blinked back in surprise, shock, and even a bit of fear.

'I don't get it? How does he know? He's probably talking about something else. He couldn't know. I hid it too well. Even the adults can't tell. Yeah, he's probably just thinking of something else and I'm just waay of base…right?' He mentally soothed as outwardly he hoped he looked innocent enough, if not a little blank.

"I'm sorry? I don't understand? How could I not see darkness? It's _everywhere_?" The air of innocence was almost gag worthy.

The boy just snickered before he suddenly became cold and withdrawn as he glared at a woman who was leaving with a man on her arm that was wearing the most 'shit-eating' grin at the charity. She had neat and curly hair except for the couple of butterflies. Her dress looked almost as expensive as some of the aristocrats. Her makeup was beautifully done, as if it was done by a really expensive makeup artist. She stood straight but with a slight curve of her back as though she was overdoing and forcing a straight posture.

The cold boy abruptly changed once again as his green eyes widened and the spark dance in them as a grin crept onto his face, showing his slightly stained teeth. A shiver ran down the Tony's back as his mind screamed 'Danger! Run! Run the hell away!' But he ignored the obvious warnings his brain was trying to send and stayed rooted in his spot.

"And off goes the whore~" He sang then giggled as he turned to the other boy and patted his cheek.

"Don't worry, you'll crack soon. Even if the shell is thick, that just means it'll be a bit more scrambled. I can already see it in your eyes. Oh," He took both sides of the young boy's face. "Already so young, but yet, so determined. Determined for what? Now that-that has the answer to whether or not we will meet again."

He patted Tony's cheek once again and leaned in to whisper something in his young ears, then pushed back to flash a grin. A bright, insane, and determined glint reflected in his eyes and seemed to have capture Tony's thoughts as the crazy kid skipped out of the building after the woman and her 'partner'. His head echoing with the boy's whispered words.

"Watch the news."

~=Timey-wimey Skippidy-doda-day=~

Once he arrived back at the hotel and in his rented room the strange boy's words seemed to have gotten louder in his head.

Turning on his room's television, he turned it to the closest local news channel he could find. As if sensing, Tony had switched to their channel, the news station started on their hottest topic of the night by showing an image.

The woman from the charity; she had been brutally murdered.

He gasped as they showed an image of a bloody woman with some blur at the most gruesome parts but6 still didn't leave much to the imagination.

Her makeup was smudged with tears, blood, and other unrecognizable things. The once beautiful dress she wore was now torn and bloody. The middle-aged woman's body was covered in cuts and bruises, but the most horrifying part of the pictures was the huge bloody grin that reached from the corner of her mouth to her ears…

Almost like the boy's scars.

Wanting to know more, he turned up the volume and listened in on the reporters.

"-ree hours ago a young woman was found with a horrific smile carved into her face. The 30-year-old woman was walking home from a charity with her ten-year-old son and a man, she met at the said charity. According to the only survivor and witness, the son, who asked for him and his mother to remain anonymous, claimed that as the man she had met took out a hidden knife and threaten them.

In the report, the victim had tried to protect her son from the man, and in doing so, had gotten herself stabbed. The man then proceeded to have dragged her into some woods and threaten the son to stay quiet as the man murdered her. Once he was done, he chased the boy into the woods, until the son lost him in the woods and had found his mother's bag and cellphone along the way.

This is the 911 call:

 _ **911, what's your emergency?**_

 **Oh God, Oh My God!** (Tony's eyes widen at the familiar voice)

 _ **Sir? Sir, please calm down.**_

 **He killed her! He Freaking KILLED Her!**

 _ **Sir, please calm down. Where are you? What happened? Who is he?**_

 **I don't know! My mom just invited him to come along, but then he- then he-**

 _ **what is your location? Where is he?**_

 **No, I-I lost him. But I don't know where he is! I don't Know where I am. It's by a street, outside of the wood somewhere. I-** (There was a choked sob as his voice struggled to stay leveled.)

 _ **Don't worry sir, I'm tracking your location, the police are on their way.**_

 **Mom's dead! She's dead. The screaming...The blood... Oh god, she's really de-dead.**

 _ **Please calm down. Can you hide somewhere until the police come, in case he comes back?**_

(There were a few calming breaths as he began to talk again) **Okay, okay. Yeah, there's a-a bush, I guess.**

 _ **That's a good place sir. Just stay on the phone please. Just until the police get there.**_

 **There was just so much- so much blood, and she just screamed and screamed.** ( He spoke soft and shakily, as if reliving the memory) **He wouldn't stop. Oh god, he just wouldn't stop. He was just so-so** ** _determined_** _._

Tony clicked the power button, not able to take anymore. That boy did it. That crazy, strange, insane kid had killed his own mom. Tony could only sit on the edge of his bed, staring at the black screen as if showing the boy's face and his mad twinkle.

He would never tell anyone what happened, who he met, what the boy did. But he could only wonder who he had met. How did he know about him? Why was he so interested? What did he want?

What did he see?

~=End O' Flashback=~

He came back to the present and realized that he was still staring at Bruce.

Awkwardly turning his attention back to their food he couldn't stop the pain of worry in his heart. He hoped his only best friend wouldn't go crazy with whatever he was determined about.

"Are...are you okay?" Tony asked hesitantly.

"Yeah…" Bruce answered, watching the younger boy with a scrutinizing look, as if to see if he was worthy.

"Remember the game we played a couple of times. Where we tried to be detectives and find the Robison's lost cat?"

"Um, yeah?" Tony questioned; not quite sure where this was going.

The black haired boy let out a sigh as he pinned Tony with a piercing gaze.

"I'll let you in it, but, you cannot tell anyone. Give me your word this stays between us."

Tony mentally snorted 'Who the fuck would I tell?'

"Fine Bruce, I'll give my word." Then let a smirk appear on his face before it became deadly serious. "I, Tony Stark, give my word to not tell a soul of what will transpire between us. And if I, somehow, tell from assassins or government force, have the universe's greatest power strike me dead. So mote it be." He let his serious mask fall into a mocking smile. "That good enough for you, princess; or would you like a blood oath too, or my full name?" Even behind all his mocking and joking Bruce could hear the sincere promise behind his words.

The younger boy observed Bruce as he took out a hand-full of papers that had marks all over.

"Uh...Brucie? What _did_ I promise I wouldn't tell?"

"I-I don't actually know yet." He truthfully told the other boy, "But, I know I have the basics. I know the majority of what's going on...I think...I hope."

He gave a frustrated sigh at the look Tony was giving him.

"Tony, I know I sound crazy, like one of those conspiracy nuts. But, something's going on, I just know it. I-I think it's connected to the murder of my parents. My parents, Tony! Just-here look at these."

He picked up a hand-full of documents and shoved them in Tony's face. The latter boy, slightly confused and scared for Bruce, raised a hand and lowered the hysterical boy's arms to look him in his tired blue eyes.

"Brucie-bear, would you just hold on a second. What do mean it's all connected? Where did you even get all these Documents? They look really important." He whispered as an afterthought, because they looked like the ones Howard would stress over for weeks then punish Tony for 'contaminating' with his breath.

"It means that I can Help! I can do Something! I can get him! And-and probably help future victims! Or at least- at least avenge my parents, get some justice!"

"BRUCE! Y-you're a fucking eight years old! Do you even know what people can do to eight-year-old boys if they stick their nose in places! Do you know what could happen to you?!" Tony hysterically screamed, thinking of when Howard brought him to a bad part of town to show what would happen if he ever ran away or was dropped off if he did something really bad.

"What? I would lose everything? I would lose the two people who loved me more than anyone? And I know, Tony, I've thought about this a lot. I thought you, at least out of anyone _you_ would have supported me! I just want-no-I **need** to have closure about this. To have some justice." Bruce stared fiercely at the other boy; not giving and sign of standing down anytime soon.

He didn't have to, because Tony was the one who seemed too tired to fight and released almost his tension and soften his expression. He was still slightly tense under the determination and fury in Bruce's blue eyes.

"I-I know, and I'm sorry. But your parents died two nights ago, Bruce. Only two-fucking-nights. You shouldn't be doing this." He didn't want Bruce to go through this fantasy of conspiracies and become insane like... _him_. It was probably the wrong thing to say when Bruce's determination and fury tripled.

"How do you want me to act then? Do you want me to cry? Do you want me so do nothing? To just let the police do their job? Which, by-the-way, they have been slacking and 60% of the bad guys escaped from custody or they simply let them go saying there was a "mistake". And I use the quotation mark because there is real, factual proof. See." He shoved more papers in Tony's small arms

"This doesn't even- wh-" Tony let sigh and looked up at Bruce's fierce blue eyes, "Alright, I'll do this with you. Be it easy or hard,-"

"-good or bad,-"

"-dangerous or safe,-"

"-hot or cold,-"

"-any day-"

"-any night,-"

"-any weather,-"

"-there's Tony and Bruce-

"-together-"

"- **Forever**." They said the last part in unison and held so much meaning for the two lonely boys, who had lost so much.

"Thanks." They smiled at each other as Bruce gracefully sat down.

"No prob, Brucie-Wucie" Tony not-so gracefully plopped down. "After all, I need to make sure you don't become crazy on me." He joked lightly and the serious and bit of fear went completely unnoticed.

"Soo...what do you have so far? Wait, let me guess, aliens? Special Organizations? Illuminati? Bigfoot? The Government?" He mocked

"Well... "Bruce trailed off giving Tony a look.

"Ugh. Well, what's a good conspiracy without the government involve, right? Huh, since we're really doing this might as give me a run down. So what was the thing about "mistakes" that let out 40% of the prisoners or something?

"60%." Bruce corrected airily, as if he was still accepting that Tony had still agreed. Snapping out his trance, he started to grab seemingly random papers that were scattered around.

"You see these articles? They're about the rise in crimes. And -and this one is on the people that were actually arrested. And read this" He grabbed behind him and shoved another paper in Tony's arm without looking then jabbed his small finger at a highlighted sentence from a seemingly _really_ important document. "It says that cops are getting bribed. And what if my parent murder gets off free? I can't let that happen. And there are lots of murders, and all the witness describes the man like the one from that night." Now he shoved crumpled news articles in the other boy's already full hands.

"Have you considered that it was just a passing thug? Or so low-life serial killer?" Tony cut in.

"Yeah, yeah, of course I did. But there has to be more. You weren't there, Tony. you didn't see what happened. I know there's more, there has to be. Why did he wink at me like that?" Bruce whispered to himself.

"Okay Bruce, I see it now. Welp, let's get started, I guess." Tony said as he started to shuffle through the scattered papers.

Bruce looked up at the brown haired boy and offered a small smile.

"Thanks." He whispered for the second time as he began shuffling through papers too.

At that moment Bruce had the utmost faith that they would get his justice for his parents' murder. That he would do some real good.

At that moment Tony watched Bruce's blue eyes worriedly and swore to himself that-at any coast- he wouldn't let Bruce fall into to the brink of insanity. Well, at least not without him.

* * *

 **AN** **-** Wow, sometimes it's hard to remember that they're only seven and eight. Well I hope you liked this, it's been written for far, far long, but alas it is typed. Hallelujah~! It was kind of serious but what can ya do. Still, sorry again it took so long to do chapters but when you wait for WiFi, time gets the best of you. Again I hoped you liked this and thanks for everyone who stuck around for 3 months or if you're new and read all the way to this chapter, either way, I love and am thankful to you

And thank you so, so much Shadows Cursed for informing me of the mess up ^^"


End file.
